


Chasing After

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Backstage, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: For the past few months, Minhyun and Jonghyun have been running after time.





	Chasing After

**Author's Note:**

> The interpretation of the prompt (which is competition) is well, vague but I hope it makes sense to all of you.

Becoming a member of Wanna One had changed Minhyun’s life in more ways than one. Surviving through a packed schedule, dealing with a soaring popularity that he couldn’t really explain and making more money in months than he had in years, all of that had been accomplished by being the nation’s ninth pick. 

It’s not bad, not bad at all. Just different, now that the unfamiliarity of it all has dimmed a little. While he’s doing the same job, nothing is, nor feels the same. How could it, when the sole reason of him joining a survival show was to get just that—a shot to not disappear from the entertainment scene? How could the light be the same as the six years he’s spent in the shadows, with only four brothers and a dozen of fans to hold on?

Time has passed since that first night, though, and he has gotten used to almost everything by now. Indeed, he has grown to cherish the unexpected friends he had been asked to call band members overnight, and the dorms, while not being _home_ , aren’t that bad either. 

Emotional distance, though, was—and still _is_ — a bit more complicated to deal with. He’s left helpless when thoughts of Aron pop up in his head when he hears Daehwi speak in English, or when he’s itching to send a text to Dongho about those lyrics stuck in his brain and while managing those thoughts has slowly gotten easier—because he truly has no time to think— they still arouse the same bittersweet taste in his mouth. 

He’s not Wanna One’s Minhyun, nor is he NU’EST’s Minhyun. He’s simply Hwang Minhyun, and Hwang Minhyun in this life holds a lot of people dearly in his heart, and one even more so.

And perhaps, just perhaps, the only place Minhyun belongs to is by Jonghyun’s side. 

Jonghyun is his first love, his only love. Everything has always been simple and easy between them and Minhyun hadn’t thought twice before giving his heart and all of him to Jonghyun. 

Their close friendship turned into something a little deeper, reassuring pats became reassuring kisses and the transition from friend to boyfriend ended up being so smooth it had almost felt like nothing had changed. 

But the hands that had picked him up during the roughest times, held onto him when they couldn’t stand from laughing too much and touched every part of his body from dusk to dawn are not there to support him anymore. As much as he longs for them, Jonghyun is out of his reach, so close yet so far.

Except for moments like today, when five to ten minutes in an empty storage room feels like the happiest moment of his life. 

Jonghyun is in front of him, wearing a expensive looking suit and pretty red, glittery eyeshadow that makes him look ethereal and Minhyun doesn’t lose time, dragging his boyfriend into his arms. Every second with Jonghyun is precious and he can’t help but think of the irony of their story and how they transformed from being each other’s anchor to star-crossed lovers.

“I missed you,” he whispers against the skin of Jonghyun’s neck, aware that his hold on his boyfriend is a little too tight to be comfortable but Jonghyun says nothing.

“Missed you too,” Jonghyun says and Minhyun’s hands freeze. The vulnerability he detects in his boyfriend’s voice makes him frown and he feels bad for causing it, for breaking his own promise to himself, the one of only making Jonghyun happy.

He lifts his head up, seeking out Jonghyun’s eyes. They’re as beautiful as ever, but something feels different and Minhyun isn’t sure if it’s the tiredness that even make-up couldn’t conceal or something else.

Jonghyun rests his hands on his chest, pecking the underside of his chin softly. “Don’t think so much.” He pauses, then laughs to himself. “You’ll get wrinkles and your big head is already ugly enough.”

The indignant sound coming from him only makes Jonghyun chuckle harder and all his plans of sulking disappear, instead pulling Jonghyun closer and pressing their mouths together.

Kissing Jonghyun always feels like coming home, and every brush of their lips against each other reminds him of that fact.

Minhyun is helpless when it comes to Kim Jonghyun and while a million of reasons of why they shouldn’t risk it comes to mind, he’s unable to push the hands tugging at his belt. “We don’t have time, Jju—”

Jonghyun hums, so Minhyun knows he’s listening. He’s listening but shows no sign of stopping at all, completely discarding Minhyun’s words. His hands seem to work even faster and Minhyun finds himself naked from the waist down in less than a minute.

“You’re hard already,” Jonghyun states, but there’s no malice behind his words. The last time they were intimate feels like forever ago, at least to a healthy young man like him. His image might be one of a prince, but behind that, there’s also a young man with wants and needs, all of them for the man who is now sinking on his knees in front of him.

Never before would they have dared skipping past the hawk eyes of their managers during a schedule, especially not to fool around in closets or unused rooms. Sex was reserved for the privacy of their respective bedrooms, but that was before they had to be kept apart by a fourteenth place.

Gone were the nights they explored each other’s bodies, travelling together to the land of endless pleasures. Now, rushed blowjobs and quickies in storage or unused dressing rooms are the only physical acts they have time for. 

There’s nothing cheap about what they’re doing, not when they go months without seeing each other, without being able to touch each other, to connect physically. Whatever intercourse they manage to go through now is a miracle in itself, and more than ever, the easiest way to enjoy each other’s presence. In their situation, actions do indeed speak louder than words ever could. 

“Jonghyun—” Minhyun tries again, but Jonghyun shushes him by tracing the thick vein on the underside of his shaft, kitten licks that are teasing at most and not helping him calm down. “I’ll be fast,” Jonghyun promises. “Let me take care of you, Minhyunnie.”

Minhyun is left stunned into silence by Jonghyun’s words, by the intensity of the feelings that hit him, reminding him of how much he’s grateful for whoever decided he was worthy enough of having Kim Jonghyun into his life and into his heart.

All the words he wants to say—all of them not enough, never enough—threaten to tumble past his lips right there and then but he can’t, not when Jonghyun is about to suck him off. 

Jonghyun doesn’t seem to notice the state he’s turned him into, and not even Minhyun’s fingers burying themselves deep into his hair breaks Jonghyun’s focus, his eyes staring at his cock with a too familiar sparkle in his eyes. 

Minhyun knows that glint, knows what it means. Jonghyun has a goal in mind and nothing will stop him from reaching it. He’s intense like that, though Jonghyun prefers to call it being dedicated. Intensity or dedication, it doesn’t change the fact that in this race against time comes the certainty that Jonghyun will stop at nothing to be the winner. 

Indeed, the lips that wrap themselves around Minhyun’s cock are nothing short of sinful and the fight against time is the last thing in Minhyun’s mind as he swears loudly, his whole body shuddering as Jonghyun takes more of him in his mouth, his hands cupping up his sack and fingers lightly running up and down the seam of his balls. 

The only thing that could make this better would be the ability to touch Jonghyun, but no, he’s left hoping that he won’t release too early, not that Jonghyun is making it any easier for him. With every inch that is swallowed by those plump lips, Minhyun loses more of his control, and soon, he’s slowly thrusting into the hot and wet mouth surrounding his cock, watching Jonghyun’s face for the slight sign of discomfort.

There’s none, though, Jonghyun taking it all in stride, even moaning as he breathes loudly through his nose and it’s enough to bring Minhyun over the edge, spurts of come hitting the back of Jonghyun’s throat. 

Jonghyun pulls back once he’s sure that Minhyun is completely spent, and he’s about to apologize for not warning him before he notices Jonghyun swallowing everything, not looking bothered by it in the slightest. 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Kim Jonghyun just knows what to do, doesn’t he? Minhyun tosses his head back, hitting the wall behind him but even that doesn’t stir him out from the post-sex bliss he’s stuck in and he barely registers Jonghyun getting back to his feet.

Almost as if Jonghyun had timed it all, loud cries of Minhyun’s name can be heard through the hallways, ultimately bringing him back to reality. Minhyun closes his eyes, the sound of his shaky breath echoing loudly in the room and when he opens them again, Jonghyun is looking at him with that sweet, almost innocent smile on his face. Jonghyun isn’t fooled, though, and he drags Jonghyun in for one last kiss.

Guanlin and Jinyoung are stubborn, though and he knows for a fact that they won’t give up until they’ve found him. It would be best for them to not find him and Jonghyun in such positions, not if it could be helped and he’s fast to pull his boxer briefs and pants up again, smoothing down creases that don’t even exist. 

“Just in time,” Jonghyun says with a little grin, sounding proud of himself which almost makes Minhyun laugh. He just hums back, though, and Jonghyun presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, stepping back before Minhyun can even realize what’s going on and hold onto him. “Until next time, Minnie.”

“But—” Minhyun tries, a frown set deep between his brows. “You haven’t come, Jju,” he says, gesturing to the obvious bulge Jonghyun is sporting. 

Jonghyun shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders. “I’ll take care of myself later.” Minhyun is about to open his mouth, but Jonghyun isn’t done. “Now, go. They’re waiting for you.”

Minhyun fights back a snort, but he finds it rich coming from the man he’s been waiting for more than a year now. What’s the point of pointing it out when nothing is going to change, anyway? It also doesn’t change the fact that Jonghyun is right, they are waiting for him. “Yeah,” he just replies, and with that, their sweet moment together comes to an end.

It isn’t enough, won’t ever be enough until he’s back at Jonghyun’s side but soon, though, they will be reunited and competing against time won’t ever be an issue again. With that thought in mind, Minhyun walks to the door with a somewhat lighter step but he stops in his tracks just as he’s about to open it. 

He turns one last time to look at his boyfriend. “Soon,” he whispers, hand on the doorknob. Jonghyun is staring right back at him and Minhyun repeats himself again, “Soon.” 

A single word, but one that holds a lot of meaning for the two of them.

Jonghyun nods, mouthing back the words Minhyun wanted and needed to hear. “Soon, MInhyun-ah. Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of [@twohyunweek](http://twitter.com/twohyunweek). 
> 
> Thank you for reading this ♡ and come say hi on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals) if you want to, that would be appreciated :)


End file.
